The Truth Beneath The Roses
by Erylis
Summary: Comment à travers un bouquet de fleur, faire comprendre à votre meilleure amie vos sentiments?


**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Rowling excepté le titre qui est à l'origine une chanson de Within Temptation

**Note** : Ce texte a été écrit pour la communauté lj Hp_Valentin et est corrigé par Amand1

**The Truth Beneath The Roses**

"Mais je t'assure que c'est intéressant!

- De quoi ? De lire ces pavés poussiéreux? Moi au moins je suis dans l'action!"

Hermione poussa un soupir exaspéré.

"De toute façon le débat est stérile! On ne sera jamais d'accord sur ce point! Maintenant Mr Je suis actif toute la journée a-t-il encore la force de nous faire à manger?"

Harry acquiesça amusé.

"Même si j'étais fatigué je ne te laisserais pas faire à manger. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un rater des œufs durs!"

Hermione fit mine d'être vexée et se mit à ranger leur appartement. Ils avaient depuis peu décidé d'emménager ensemble. En tant qu'ami assurait Hermione à sa mère qui s'imaginait déjà sa fille mariée et mère de beaux enfants aux yeux verts. Leur colocation était complémentaire. Ils ne se disputaient presque jamais et avaient quasiment les mêmes horaires ce qui leur permettait de ne pas se sentir seuls et de passer de bon moment.

Ron venait souvent avec Luna (avec qui il habitait depuis peu et en tant que couple) diner ainsi que Neville et Lavande. Cette dernière pensait que Hermione et Harry finiraient mariés. Ainsi même si elle aimait beaucoup Lavande, elle s'était jurée de ne jamais la présenter à sa mère. Certains parleraient de peur de la théorie du complot, Hermione rétorquerait qu'elle tenait juste à sa tranquillité d'esprit.

*****

Tous les jeudis Harry finissait toujours plus tard qu'Hermione et allait faire quelques courses pour manger. Il aimait leur petite routine. Hermione était beaucoup plus facile à vivre que Ron. Et il ne s'était pas senti à cœur de vivre seul. De plus son amie chercher un appartement en colocation dans Londres car elle n'avait pas les moyens d'en louer un à elle seule. La solution s'était alors imposée d'elle même.

En sortant de la superette il s'arrêta devant le fleuriste. Hermione avait l'air fatiguée et tendue par ses proches exams. Des fleurs lui feraient sûrement plaisir songea-t-il. Un panneau expliquant la signification des couleurs des roses. Ainsi choisit-il les jaunes qui signifiaient généralement l'infidélité mais qui étaient aussi signe d'amitié.

"Oh Harry mais il ne fallait pas!

- Si mon cadeau ne te plaît pas dis le!"

Hermione rougissante lui assura que bien sûr que non, elles sont magnifiques et l'embrassa même sur la joue ce qui le laissa un peu sonné. Elle les mit dans un vase sur leur table à manger et il s'enquit de sa journée tandis qu'elle jetait un sort aux fleurs pour qu'elles ne fanent pas...

*****

La semaine des examens fut un véritable calvaire. Pour Hermione qui n'arrêtait pas de stresser et pour Harry qui devait faire attention à ce qu'il disait pour ne pas énerver la jeune fille qui était à fleur de peau.

Il dina souvent chez Neville et Lavande laissant Hermione s'abîmer les yeux sur ses maudits bouquins.

"On ne la changera pas. Quand on partageait un dortoir, Parvati et moi passions la veille des examens dans le dortoir des autres filles car elles étaient plus que tendue."

Harry sourit. A cette époque Hermione et Lavande ne s'entendaient pas vraiment. Mais depuis la fin de la guerre et sa relation avec Neville, elles étaient devenues amies.

"Au fait comment va Parvati?

- Très bien! Elle et Ginny ont une nouvelle idée pour la collection de printemps. Leur boutique marche vraiment bien."

Ils passèrent une bonne soirée et Harry invita le couple à venir dîner dès que les examens de la jeune fille seraient terminés.

En rentrant il faillit éclater de rire en voyant Hermione affalée sur ses bouquins dormant du sommeil du juste. Il n'eut pas le cœur de la réveiller et à l'aide de sa baguette la transporta dans sa chambre.

*****

En sortant un peu fourbu de son entraînement quotidien, Harry s'arrêta chez le fleuriste pour prendre un bouquet de roses roses signe de tendresse et de joie. Il était certain que la jeune fille avait réussi et pris aussi une bouteille de vin pour le dîner.

Il prépara une viande en sauce et quand Hermione rentra elle fut accueillie par une délicieuse odeur, un bouquet de roses et un Harry attentionné. Tous stress s'évapora et touchée elle rangea les roses.

"Tu es le meilleur colocataire qu'on puisse avoir. Je n'en connais pas beaucoup qui aurait réussi à me supporter toute cette semaine et en plus à me préparer un repas une fois tous fini!

- Que veux-tu je suis Harry Potter! Je ne peux qu'être parfait!"

Le dîner passa dans une très bonne ambiance et ils parlèrent de tous sauf des examens.

"Et bien je crois que je vais aller me coucher. J'ai passée une excellente soirée Harry."

Elle voulut l'embrasser sur la joue mais Harry tourna légèrement la tête et ses lèvres se posèrent au coin des siennes. Il y eut un petit moment de gêne et tous deux allèrent se coucher prenant le parti de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Même s'ils étaient tous les deux rougissants. Même si Hermione en entrant dans sa chambre avait posé ses doigts sur ses lèvres, pensive.

*****

"Hey! Alors Mademoiselle Je-Stresse-Alors-Que-Je-Suis-La-Meilleure, comment se sont passés tes examens?

- Bonjour à toi aussi Neville"

Harry et Lavande rirent tandis que Neville souriait largement.

"Tu sais très bien que j'aime t'embêter! En parlant de ça j'espère que c'est Harry qui a préparé le repas! Ton dernier gâteau me pèse encore sur l'estomac!

- Neville arrête d'embêter Hermione! Elle est chanceuse! Moi aussi j'aimerais bien qu'on me prépare des petits plats!"

Ils prirent un apéritif tout en discutant de leurs vies, des potins et de ce que devenaient leurs anciens condisciples. Quand Neville entraîna Harry dans la cuisine pour surveiller les plats, Lavande questionna Hermione sur sa vie sentimentale. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

"Lavande...

- Quoi? Je me demande qui peut bien t'avoir offert les bouquets de roses qui trônent dans le salon...

- C'est juste Harry pour me remonter le moral!

- Dis moi tu connais la signification des couleurs?"

Hermione la regardait d'un regard interrogatif.

"Le jaune pour l'amitié, le rose pour la tendresse...

- Et bien rien d'anormal jusque là coupa Hermione

- Laisse-moi finir! Le rouge pour l'amour passionné et le blanc pour l'amour pur."

Un peu perdue Hermione lui signifia qu'elle n'avait eu que des roses jaunes et roses.

"Je te tiens juste au courant comme ça la prochaine fois tu sauras."

Hermione eut un pincement de cœur. Elle se sentait de plus en plus troublée par Harry. Il était tellement adorable et prévenant avec elle. Plusieurs de ses amies lui avait fait remarquer que son colocataire et elle avaient des habitudes de couples. Mais tout était tellement naturel. Et elle ne voulait pas perdre son ami. Surtout si ce n'était qu'une simple attirance dû au fait qu'ils soient tous deux célibataires.

"Lavande tu es trop romantique...

- On verra ça le jour où je serai une de tes demoiselles d'honneur!"

*****

"Potter!"

Harry sursauta.

"Je vous prierai d'être attentif, ce cours sur le camouflage pourrait un jour vous être utile!"

Le jeune homme s'excusa et essaya d'être plus attentif. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Hermione. Elle était même jusque dans ses rêves. Il avait beaucoup d'affection pour la jeune fille. Avant. Maintenant il était amoureux d'elle. Neville et Ron lui avait dit que cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Et lui avait dit de se jeter à l'eau. Mais voilà, il craignait la réaction d'Hermione.

Et si elle ne le considérait que comme son meilleur ami? Allait-il lui même installer cette gêne qui ne manquerait pas d'être présente?

Il sortit de ses cours. On était jeudi et il se dirigea donc vers la superette pour les courses hebdomadaires. Son regard fût attiré une fois de plus vers le fleuriste. Il prit alors sa décision.

*****

Hermione tournait en rond.

"Maudite Lavande!"

Depuis son fameux discours elle n'arrêtait plus de penser à Harry. Tout le temps. Même en cours! Ses camarades commençaient à s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle était sans cesse déconcentrée en cours et ses pensées n'arrêtaient pas de voler vers son meilleur ami.

Elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et aperçut l'objet de ses pensées. Il semblait un peu nerveux.

"Curieux songea-t-elle"

Puis son regard s'arrêta sur un bouquet de roses rouges. Elle sentit sa respiration se coincer dans sa gorge.

Quand Harry vit Hermione fixer les roses il se sentit encore plus nerveux.

"Dis Hermione, toi qui sais tout... Tu connais la signification des couleurs des roses?"

Il eut à peine le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'elle se précipitait vers lui pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Et c'est à partir de ce jour là et jusqu'à la fin que trônèrent dans un élégant vase à l'entrée de leur maison quatre roses : une jaune pour leur amitié sans fin, une rose pour la tendresse qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, une rouge pour la passion qui ne s'éteignait pas et une blanche pour la pureté et la sincérité de leur amour.


End file.
